<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cheerleader and The Football Player by teen_content_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890787">The Cheerleader and The Football Player</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen'>teen_content_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Spain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American High School AU, And hates Hugo, Bad Boy!Alejandro, Cheerleader!Nora, Cheerleader!Viri, F/M, Football Player!Hugo, Viri just thinks her friends are the greatest, except she doesn't hate him, not at all, not even a little bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viri's a cheerleader and doesn't want to be a cliche and date the quarterback even though Hugo, said quarterback, is annoyingly cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viri Gomez / Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cheerleader and The Football Player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My son Hugo delivered a gorgeous speech about how Viri doesn't need to be a cheerleader or find a quarterback for him to like her...but I wrote this AU anyway. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Viri Gomez was a lot of things: blonde, a member of National Honor Society, on track to be Valedictorian, and a cheerleader. One thing she was not - a cliche. At least not when it came to boys. She knew what the movies all said; that the cheerleader and the football player were always supposed to date. But one look at the football team had Viri, and most of the other cheerleaders at her high school, looking elsewhere for dating prospects. It wasn’t that the players were bad guys, it was just that Viri found them a little boring. They just wanted to talk about sports and video games all day while Viri was more interested in Shakespeare and music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed her way through the party, the first of their senior year, scanning the room. She quickly spotted Amira, Cris and Joana on the couch, hunkered over Amira’s cellphone watching something. Across from them, Eva and her boyfriend Jorge were busy setting up his DJ equipment, top 40 hits playing through the speaker while they worked to set up his station. Viri saw Nora in the corner, standing on tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend Alejandro before continuing to tell him her story. And just like that, Viri had found the five most important people in the room. At least to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viri had met Amira, Cris, Eva and Nora in middle school. Back then, she’d been a little more introverted, and had struggled to make friends when her family moved in sixth grade. It wasn’t until she’d been paired with Cris on a school project in History that she’d come out of her shell - or more accurately, Cris had pulled her out kicking and screaming. First, it was just saying hi in the hallway, and before she knew it, Viri was sitting with Cris and her friends at lunch, and then hanging out on weekends. Suddenly, she had a friend group all her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viri smiled now, taking them in. They’d all changed so much since sixth grade, it was honestly impressive to see how far they’d all come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eva was still figuring out her interests, and already wistful about the rapidly approaching end of high school. She and Jorge had been friends since elementary school and, with much encouragement from the girls, had finally gone on a date in eighth grade, quickly becoming inseparable. She had spent most of high school either helping him work on his music or with the girls at cheerleading as the team manager. Both hobbies had given her a lot of people management skills and an impressive scholarship at the state college to be their cheerleading team manager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cris had met Joana in English class their junior year when they’d been seated next to each other, and Viri watched as Cris ditched her heartbreaker ways in exchange for the happiest Viri’d ever seen her. The couple had weathered quite a few storms in their first year together, but something about their quiet comfort made Viri suspect that this was the real deal. She wouldn’t be surprised to be attending their wedding in a few years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amira was running the after-school tutoring and volunteering her free time at the mosque, running their youth programs. She even had a boy that she was interested in, although Viri hadn’t met him yet. She had caught Amira on his Instagram account more than once though, peeking glances and smiling to herself when she thought no one was watching. It was nice to see Amira, who was always taking care of everyone else, find someone who was taking care of her for a change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that left Nora, Viri’s fellow cheerleader and Debate Club president. She’d surprised everyone with her relationship with Alejandro, resident bad boy and now party host. He had a reputation for fighting in school, cutting class, and for his black motorcycle, always parked right outside the entrance. Sophomore year, Ale had slighted Viri and Nora went into protective friend mode, fully embarrassing him in front of his friends. After his heartfelt apology to Viri and a few tutoring sessions with Amira that had earned him praise from all of the girls, Nora finally agreed to go out with him. One date had turned into almost two years together, and Viri hadn’t been surprised when Nora showed up at school with a cherry red motorcycle helmet of her own, a gift from Alejandro that perfectly matched her signature lip color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amira, Joana and Cris all looked up in unison when Viri sat down on the couch with them. Cris squealed, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look amazing girly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viri smiled, kissing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you watching?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amira held out the phone and Viri saw Cris and Joana on screen, dancing. Viri recognized the moves as the latest in a long line of TikTok dances Cris had learned and recorded. She wasn’t half bad as a dancer, but the fun of watching her came from her ridiculous high energy and utterly memeable expressions as she worked her way through whatever she was doing in the short videos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing. Joana, you’re really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joana smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told her she should make her own account so we can be an influencer couple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no.” Joana said, shaking her head, “it’s way more fun to just make all your fans love me more than they love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cris faked a pout, earning a kiss from her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amira laughed, waving as a few of the football players walked by. Viri looked up to see Hugo, the quarterback, watching her as he walked by them to the bar. When she made eye contact though, he looked away, turning back to his friends Lucas and Danny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viri glared at his retreating form. It was a well known fact that Viri and Hugo couldn’t stand each other. They’d been in competition for Valedictorian since freshman year, competing in every class for the better grade and extra credit points to boost their GPAs. Now, at the start of senior year, they were neck and neck. Viri Gomez was a lot of things. Competitive was right at the top of the list. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back to the girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting a drink. Anyone need one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls shook their heads and Viri headed in the direction of the bar, hoping Hugo would have moved on by the time she’d get there. But just her luck, he was standing right in front of her, blocking her from reaching the bottle of Coke she needed to fix herself a drink.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Excuse me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo turned, a little surprised to see her standing there. It had always been their unspoken rule - outside of the classroom, they avoided talking to each other. It always ended with heated discussions over class rankings, assignments and the grading curves which just bored everyone else and left Viri in a bad mood. She noticed how good he looked in the low light of Alejandro’s basement. That was the other annoying thing about Hugo. He was incredibly attractive. Like up at two am thinking about his dimples the night before a Physics exam kind of cute. It was frustrating to say the least. Now, he just stood there, looking at her, slack jawed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, can I get around you...please?” She asked again, hearing the annoyance in her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Sorry.” Hugo said, moving out of her way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viri quickly made herself a drink, trying not to notice the awkward silence that had fallen over them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw you got your round off back tuck.” Hugo said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viri almost spilled her drink, surprised. She turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You landed the round off back tuck. You’ve been working on that at practice, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viri just scrutinized him, unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We walk by your practices on our way to the field. Sometimes the guys and I will watch from the fence, just to see. It’s the only time we get to see the halftime performance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viri nodded, as if this explained everything. Only, it didn’t. She and Hugo hated each other. Why was he worried about her stunts? When she didn’t respond again, he continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this week, you were working on your--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Round off back tuck. Yes, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo just looked at her and then smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, congrats. It looked great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viri remembered the move. She’d done it to get the crowd fired up when the other team’s offense missed a big play. Which explained why Hugo had seen it. He would have been on the sidelines when it happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She said. And she meant it. Maybe they could be civil. Now she just needed to stop imagining running her fingers through Hugo’s short brown hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting the urge, Viri stepped away from the bar, hoping to get back to the couch so she could drink her drink and forget about the butterflies in her stomach. But then Hugo was reaching out, putting a hand on Viri’s arm. She turned to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you hate me?” he asked, plain as day, as if he were asking for the time. Viri felt her face flush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do. You literally avoid me outside of class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do.” Hugo insisted. Viri rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well every time we talk, it’s always about class.” She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we don’t talk about class. We fight about class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s exactly why I avoid you!” Viri said, voice louder over Jorge’s music, which had come on at some point without her realizing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you do avoid me.” Hugo said, smiling again, triumphant. Viri huffed and took a step towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see you trying to find me at parties.” She said, satisfied watching Hugo’s face fall a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because every time I do, I end up saying stupid stuff about class and arguing with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why?!? I don’t want to fight with you all the time!” Viri asked, exasperated and nearly yelling now. Hugo was so close, she could smell his cologne. It was a nice amber scent. She hated it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because if I don’t fight with you, I’ll do something I regret.” Hugo spat out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hugo just shook his head, looking away from her now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hugo!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally looked at her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I don’t pick a fight with you, Viri, I might try and kiss you. You happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viri looked at him for a moment. Really looked at him. And then she closed the distance between them, so much smaller than when their fight had began, and kissed him. When she pulled away, she looked up at him, finding him smiling like a kid on Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy now.” She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like that, Hugo was pulling her in again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t notice all of their friends, catching sight of their kiss. Nora and Alejandro were exchanging shocked looks while Eva and Jorge cheered from his booth. On the couch, Amira was collecting five dollar bills from Joana and Cris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you they’d kiss before Homecoming.” Amira said with a smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I stan Hugo and Viri, so hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>